


Shining armour

by Hazazel



Series: Oikage week 2 - april 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Middle Age AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you had a shiny armour because you were the good ones but...”</p><p>He sees the boy each time he goes out of the town on his horse, his blue eyes following him, filled with a world of emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining armour

**Author's Note:**

> When I read the word "admiration", I got the idea of knights. I've always been impressed by the idea of knights walking in and out of the city like they were off to save the world, so I decided to put Oikawa in a shiny armor and see how it turned out. I hope you like the result !  
> Day two, heather :  
> Purple - Admiration  
> Pink - Good luck
> 
> (work edited on december 8th, 2015)

His horse stomped on the ground, eager to move forth, but Tooru was _struck._ Holding the bridle with a hand, he caught  the necklace a child had just thrown him with the other. The boy, under his unusually long hair, had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and they were shining bright, as bright as the stone on the end of the necklace.

“Hey, you ! Get back here !”

Shooting him a last desperate glance, the boy ran away, his bag jerking left and right.

“Oi, move, you idiot !”

Iwaizumi was gesturing him to keep walking, and had the boy not been out of sight he probably would have stopped the whole procession to try and take another look at him. Knights were not often in town these days, and people always happily threw flowers at him – it was the first time someone threw _jewelry_ at him.

 

* 

“Can you believe it Iwa-chan ? A random citizen. He got me a necklace.”

“He _stole_ you a necklace. You didn't even pay the merchant back.”

“We _did_ free his town from a pack of wolves.”

“They did pay us money to do so.”

“You're being picky...”

“You're being arrogant.”

“When am I not ?”

True enough, and it made the both of them fall silent again.

* 

They were going on a raid, this time, against the nearby castle. Lots of women, men, children, all assembled to see the brave knights wave their armour-clad arm before disappearing down the hills. Iwaizumi was walking beside him, gripping his bridle loosely, grumbling about "silly people that had better been off to work than watching poorly dressed men go away to steal some gold".

A shiny bouquet of pink heather hit him in the face, and Tooru raised his eyes to see a very young-looking redhead holding a very flustered boy in place. They waved goodbye, and he felt the blue eyes following him until he walked past the iron gate.

**

They were ten men less when they came back, bloodied and injured, but with a wain full of gold. There were still cheers, sharp and loud, and more flowers. But the young boy had eyes widened in disgust, his face pale, and he turned on his heels too quickly to be followed like Tooru had wanted to.

* 

“Wait !”

This time, he was determined to talk to the boy before he went away for weeks, he had even left his horse to Iwaizumi to get closer to the border of the street.

“Don't run away like this every time !”

“I...”

“The bouquet, last month, what was that for ?”

“Ah... I picked the flowers in the field behind the city... Pink heathers are for good luck.”

His tone was bittersweet, like a ruined memory.

“Well, thank you !”

Instead of blushing as the girls he complimented would, the boy frowned and talked again.

“I... I think what you do is not good. It brings hope to the people of this city but it is not what rightful looks like.” He pointed at his halberd. “I thought you had a shiny armour because you were the good ones but...”

Telling what he had in mind clearly was not something the boy was used to, but this was easy to understand. Tooru patted his head, and went back to the cortege.

*

The boy was here again. His eyes were not shining like the first day Tooru saw him, they were ice cold and glaring at him.

“Wasn't he the guy that threw you a necklace ?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I guess he changed his mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush, because I didn't like how the first OS ended up, which means I have tons of headcanons for this AU !  
> \- Kageyama and Hinata are in a thief gang called the Crows, they have been in Karasuno city for a while now, but no one can catch them because they run too fast.  
> \- Oikawa named his horse Iwa and Iwaizumi is so pissed off he refuses to even get close to it (Oikawa had to promise he would stop talking for the whole journey to make Iwaizumi hold the bridle, he obviously could not and spent the day singing that "Iwa and Iwa were the best friends ever")  
> \- Hinata noticed Kageyama liked the knight but he was also the first one to know about the massacre in the other city, where Kageyama's mother lives.  
> 


End file.
